A representative edge perforated photographic film is disclosed in standards DIN 4536 and ISO 1007. In prior art slide mounts such as disclosed in German patent publications No. DE 26 48 703 C2 and No. DE 30 41 868 A1, the film is stretched in the interest of providing perfect projection. These prior art slide mounts comprise four parts, namely molded front and back frame parts and upper and lower boss strips located in grooves formed in the frame parts, the two strips of bosses being spaced apart and engaging the perforations at either edge of the film to thereby maintain the film in the desired stretched configuration.